


The Flerken Files

by closemyeyesandleap



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Chewie the Flerken Cat Ya'll, Comics-Captain Marvel with a bit of the trailer backstory, Daisy has a thing for Carol, F/F, Lighthearted, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Season 5, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closemyeyesandleap/pseuds/closemyeyesandleap
Summary: When Daisy trips over a very angry cat during a jog in the woods, the last thing she expects is to meet a gorgeous woman who tells her that she has a way to save Coulson.





	1. A Flerken Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> (Very, very, very minor Captain Marvel trailer 2 spoiler below) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I watched the second trailer for Captain Marvel and absolutely lost it with excitement upon seeing that Carol's cat will in fact be in the movie. Yayyyyyyy. (Will it be a flerken? Will it be named Chewie? We don't know but it's thereeeee).
> 
> And then I just had to write something with Chewie because Chewie is the absolute best. 
> 
> Also, I'm currently writing something very sad, so I was happy to get inspiration for something a little more lighthearted :)

Fresh air.

It was a delight to be out of the Lighthouse. Daisy jogged through the woods. She could see a bit of blue peeping through the trees from the distant lake.

Finally. _Finally_ the team was off the FBI’s most wanted list. _Finally_ aliens weren’t out to enslave them or kill them or conquer them. _Finally_ she could just go on a jog without having to look out for any––

“Argh!” Daisy stumbled to the ground. Her yelp mixed with a loud _hsssss_ from a very angry creature at her feet. 

“Fucking cat!” Daisy howled at the orange ball baring its teeth near her feet.

“I think you mean ‘Flerken Cat’,” a wry female voice replied, emerging from the trees.

“Wha…oh. Hi,” Daisy replied, blushing.

The cat was circling the ankles of a stunning woman who was standing above her, grinning down with a smile and outstretched arm. The woman was tall, wearing a skin-tight workout top that revealed well-formed muscles. Her short hair casually flew up and back effortlessly, in a way that seemed to defy gravity. 

Oh, Daisy was positively melting.

And still on the ground. _Well, awkward._

Daisy laughed and accepted the new arrival’s help to pull herself to her feet. The cat seemed to glare at her as she grinned up at the woman.

“So, walk your… uh, cat around here often?” Daisy asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Oh, Chewie wouldn’t let me walk her anywhere,” the woman replied, rolling her eyes. 

Daisy reached down to pet the cat, hoping to win brownie points, but alas––

“Wouldn’t do that if you value that hand.”

Daisy shrugged. “Cats, right?”

The woman grinned. “Yeah. _Cats_.”

Daisy stuck out her hand. “Daisy, at your service.”

“Carol,” the other woman replied. 

_Damn, that’s a hell of a handshake,_ Daisy admired. 

“Wait. Are you Daisy Johnson?” Carol asked.

 _Shit._ Even out running in the friggin’ woods, she couldn’t even flirt in peace without being recognized. She sighed. She didn’t expect she would get away with denying it.

“The one and only. Unfortunately.”

“Fantastic! Exactly who I was looking for, then,” Carol replied.

And everything had started so promisingly, too. Daisy went on red alert, planning exit strategies and paying greater attention to the surrounding vibrations in case she had to fight.

Damn. Couldn’t a chance encounter with a hot woman just be that, for once?

“In the woods?” Daisy said warily.

“Well, I was looking for a base I thought was near here, according to some intel that I had gathered. Chewie was the one who insisted on darting off into the woods. Guess she knew where to find you.”

“How the hell did you know where to find the base?” Daisy growled, allowing vibrations to start swirling menacingly in her hand. “And why are you looking?”

“I’m looking for an old friend, actually. Phil Coulson? I’ve been… away for quite some time, and I found out that he would be with you. Well, you and some others.”

Daisy had almost stopped listening after Carol mentioned Coulson’s name. “How do you know Coulson is alive?” she asked suspiciously.

Carol looked at her as if she were crazy. “I mean, Phil Coulson has been on every wanted list for the last year. I found an article about him breaking into a senator’s office. I haven’t been back that long, but I’ve been here long enough to learn Google.”

Oh. That’s an odd thing to say. Who has to learn how to use _Google_?

“How do you know Coulson, then?”

“We fought together, a long time ago. I was working alongside SHIELD, back then.” A faraway look drifted over Carol’s eyes. “Now that I’m back, I wanted to catch up.”

Daisy fixed her eyes on Carol. The other woman didn’t look like she was lying, but Daisy was still suspicious. Even so, if Carol was really an old friend of Coulson’s, she had the right to know the truth.

“He’s not here. He’s sick.” Daisy glanced at her hands. “Dying, actually. We don’t know how much time he has left, but it isn’t much.” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Old injury to the heart and lung. Some… stuff was able to keep him alive for a while, but now the injury is acting up again. The tissue is dead, and there’s nothing we can do,” Daisy answered, her voice growing thick. She had no idea why she was telling a stranger all this information. Maybe the tall woman’s powerful charm still held a sway over her after all?

Carol considered her for a moment. “Oh, that’s nothing. I can fix that.”

“Wait, what?” Daisy gaped.

“Human injuries, even life-threatening ones, are rather easy to cure back where I come from. Take me to him, and he will be alright again.”

“Where the hell did you say you’re from?” Daisy asked, incredulous.

“I don’t imagine you’ll know of it. I am originally from Earth, but I lived for a long time in a place called Hala.”

“You’re a fucking Kree?” Daisy yelled, the ball of vibrations swelling again in her fist as she prepared to preemptively strike. 

Carol glanced down at Daisy’s hand. “I’m part human, part Kree. And judging from the buzz in the air, it seems you are something like that as well. Trust me. I just want Coulson to be well.”

The vibrations did not still. 

_Hsssssss._ Daisy glanced down at the snarling cat at her feet. 

Daisy sighed and let the vibrations fade. “I don’t think your cat likes me.”

“Chewie’s not exactly a cat. But no, she’s not a fan of yours, so it would seem. You did run into her.”

“Apparently she stalked me in the woods first,” Daisy responded rolling her eyes. Then she became serious again, “Can you really cure Coulson?”

Carol nodded. “I promise.”

Daisy sucked in a breath. “OK. We need to get to Tahiti stat. I can’t let you into the base, but–– what the hell?”

Carol was floating five feet in the air in front of her, hands outstretched. Chewie was perched on her shoulder. _Damn._ She didn’t think the woman could get any more gorgeous but _damn_.

“Think you can hold on?”

Daisy grinned. “Let’s find out.” Her heart danced as a hope she hadn’t entertained for months arose in her soul. Butterflies filled her stomach as Carol’s strong arms pulled her close, and they launched into the sky.


	2. Tahiti Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy crash-lands into an awkward situation in Tahiti, Carol in tow.

Daisy felt her heart racing as the water flashed beneath her and Carol. Her muscles ached holding onto the other woman but she had absolutely no desire to let go. 

They were flying fast—crossing the globe at a rate that could only be described as superhuman. It should be freezing, but Carol’s body radiated a powerful heat that wrapped Daisy in a warm embrace.

The trio of the Inhuman, the part-Kree amazon, and the alien cat slowed at they neared Tahiti. 

“It’s that one,” Daisy indicated as she recognized the outline of the private island where they had dropped off May and Coulson.

Alright. Time to show off. 

“You can just let go of me here.” Daisy shouted over the sound of the air currents.

“You sure?” Carol hollered back.

“Of course! I may not be able to fly around the world in an hour but I still have some tricks up my sleeves.”

Even Chewie gave a skeptical _merf._

“I got this.” Daisy winked at Carol.

Carol let go. 

Daisy plunged to earth, loving the sensation of cutting through the warm, salty breeze. She did a somersault, preparing to flaunt her powers.

As she surveyed the sand and water to plan her grand landing, however, she caught sight of two small figures in a minuscule hammock. Two figures, entwined, showing far too much skin…

“God, no!” Daisy panicked. “Abort mission! Abort mission!” She quaked the air to her side, pushing herself off course, away from the compromising scene.

She crashed into the water, a dozen yards off shore. Sputtering, she rose to the surface. Carol hovered over the water, smirking and holding out her hand. Chewie was hanging off of Carol’s shoulder, snickering between her whiskers.

“You were saying?”

“I’m— _cough_ —fine. Uh, can I have a redo?”

“Raincheck, how about that?”

Carol dragged Daisy to shore. Daisy stumbled onto the beach, her hair in two dark scraggly clumps on either side of her face.

“Stop right there! Wait… Daisy? What the hell?”

Daisy and Carol found themselves face-to-face with May, a towel wrapped around her body. The Icer in her right hand dropped to her side. 

May smirked. “You swim here?”

Daisy blushed as she wrung out her hair. “No. I flew. I just had to take a slight, uh, detour when I noticed that you guys were, uh, I mean, I didn’t _see_ see but… seriously, what the heck? Out in the open? I mean, like, why, guys? I can’t unsee that!”

May raised an eyebrow. “It’s a private island for a reason, Daisy.” She glanced at Carol. “Who’s this?” 

Daisy blushed deeper and smiled. “This is Carol. She’s part Kree but totally not evil. I don’t think so, anyway. She's awesome.”

May’s smirk widened. “I see.”

Carol reached out her hand to shake May’s. “I’m an old friend of Phil Coulson’s. Daisy said that he was dying. I can save him.”

May’s eyes darted up. She shared a quick glance with Daisy. 

“I believe her, May. I mean, it’s worth a shot.”

May surveyed Carol. “An ‘old’ friend of Phil’s? You barely look old enough to be a new friend of his.” 

“Well, Kree DNA delays aging.”

“Wait, it does? Sweet!” Daisy exclaimed. May rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, I knew him in the 90s. We fought the Skrulls together. He was a valuable ally in the fight, and I am here to return the favor. Luckily, I found Daisy in time to do something.”

Daisy nodded eagerly. 

Phil appeared from the distance, wearing only a pair of swim trunks. Daisy blanched when she saw how thin and frail he looked. A web of black spread across his chest. They had arrived just in time. She hoped beyond hope that Carol was telling the truth about healing him. If she was just stringing them along, she would _really_ see what Daisy was capable of, crush be damned.

“Daisy?!” Phil asked in disbelief, running forward to embrace her. He then extended his hand to Carol. “Phil Coulson.”

“Phil? It’s Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel?” 

_Captain Marvel, what a friggin’ awesome name,_ Daisy thought. 

“Do we know each other?” Coulson asked, his face friendly but absent of recognition.

Carol glanced at Daisy in confusion. “Yes. You and I fought together with SHIELD against the Skrulls about twenty-five years ago.” She hovered in the air, trying to jog his memory. “Don’t you remember?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t,” Coulson said blankly.

Daisy was hit with a jolt of understanding. “Coulson… she’s part Kree. What if the doctors at SHIELD who reprogrammed your brain left out those particular memories so that it wouldn’t trigger the side effects of the GH serum?”

“Reprogrammed…?” Carol queried.

“It makes sense,” Coulson replied. “Well, sorry I don’t remember you, but nice to re-meet you, Captain Danvers.”

“Colonel. But you can just call me Carol.” 

Daisy stepped up to Coulson. “There'll be plenty of time for you to get reacquainted.” She smiled back at Carol. “I hope we will see _much_ more of her. But she believes she can make you better, and we should do that first.”

“No, Daisy. I told you, no alien voodoo.”

“But—” Daisy protested.

“Phil, if I may,” Carol interjected. “Kree science is not alien voodoo. It is just like human vaccines, or surgeries, or other remedies were three hundred years ago—medicine that has not yet been discovered on earth.” She grinned. “You might not remember our fight together, but you are a good man. You deserve to live. Let me help you.”

May wrapped her arms around Coulson’s chest. “Please,” she murmured in his ear.

Daisy leaned forward as well. “Come on, Coulson. Please. Just give it a try.”

He sucked in a breath, then nodded. “OK. I’ll do it.”

May and Daisy visibly sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

Daisy glanced at Carol’s empty hands. “Do you have healing superpowers too, then? You don’t have any supplies.”

Carol winked. “That’s where Chewie comes in handy.”

A glint shone in the alien-cat’s eyes, and then she gave a loud _meow_ and opened her jaws widely. Pink tentacles spilled from her mouth, swinging from side to side, and Carol reached in.

“Ew!” Daisy wretched. 

In a moment, Carol withdrew her hand, clutching vials and instruments. “Pocket realities. She holds other dimensions within her, some with easily accessible medical supplies.”

Daisy’s eyes sparkled. “Well in that case, we are _certainly_ going to have to keep you around.” 

Carol smiled at Daisy. “I'm counting on it.” She looked at Phil. “Shall we?”

Slowly, the group of four moved up the beach to the small cabin. May supported Coulson, and Daisy glanced from May to Coulson to Carol and back again, her heart dancing.

Chewie sucked in all her tentacles and gave a satisfied _meow_ as she pranced behind the group, kicking up sand as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and thanks for reading!


	3. Daisy v the Flerken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on base, Daisy and Carol try to get to know each other better, but Chewie will do just about anything to prevent a relationship from developing.
> 
> It's Daisy versus the Flerken.

**0800 hours**

“Powers or no powers?” Daisy asked as she jogged in place. 

Carol glanced around the Lighthouse gym. “Probably no powers would be best. As much as I’d love to go full speed with someone who can keep up, I would hate to blast through the wall and cause this thing to cave in. Bad guest behavior, you know.”

“Well, that’s less fun.” Daisy pouted. 

Damn. Would she ever get the chance to show off her powers? Oh well. With a sparring partner like Carol, it was hard to stay disgruntled for long. Daisy shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she grinned. Daisy began to circle the mat, fists raised. 

Both women were dressed in sports bras and tight exercise pants. Carol towered over Daisy on the mat, still looking a little otherworldly. Daisy could see every one of Carol’s muscles glistening under a layer of sweat. 

For a moment, Daisy studied Carol’s face, looking for a flash of dismay at all of her visible scars, but Carol’s face was marked only by a wide grin.

Daisy relaxed and her smile broadened. 

Okay. Enough admiration. It was time to have fun.

Carol threw the first punch. Daisy dodged it and quickly sent a kick back in response. Carol grabbed Daisy’s leg. Daisy threw herself into a spin to free her leg and landed the first blow down on Carol.

Carol’s smile widened. “I need to up my game.” She charged at Daisy, throwing two punches in quick succession that Daisy could only half-block. Daisy tried to kick Carol’s feet out from underneath her, but Carol’s agility bested Daisy’s attempted takedown. 

“You’re fast,” Daisy gasped as she circled the mat.

“Alpha Force fast,” Carol replied.

“I don’t know what that is, but it sounds awesome,” Daisy laughed as she lunged for Carol.

Carol dodged Daisy’s punch with an elegant spin. Daisy blinked in awe. _Focus, Daisy. Focus_ , Daisy urged herself.

Carol was impressive, but this was a fight Daisy had to win.

They continued to spar, each landing an occasional punch or kick but mostly carrying out an intricate dance of blocks and evasions. 

Daisy felt invigorated and alive. She hadn’t faced a friendly spar this evenly matched since her pre-serum days training with May. 

And she had never sparred with an opponent this mesmerizing. 

_Focus_ , she reminded herself again. It was time for the grand finale.

Her eyes glittering with mischief, Daisy stepped back, preparing to use her momentum to run up the concrete wall and launch herself into a backflip like May had taught her, which maybe, just maybe, would place her in perfect position to swipe Carol off of her feet.

In more ways than one.

Daisy stepped back, preparing for her launch—

“Shit!”

Daisy’s feet caught on something hard just as she began her motion. She tumbled to the floor and somersaulted once before settling on her back wedged next to the wall, her legs sticking straight up.

What the heck had just happened? Carol had been standing across the room, too far away to kick her feet out…

“We said no powers! What’d you do?” Daisy asked, blushing. She swung her legs down and sat crosslegged against the wall. 

Carol laughed. “Hey, my powers don’t do that! I didn’t catch what happened but maybe you just tripped up on your feet? It happens to the best of us, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daisy grumbled.

A flash of orange movement caught her attention at the corner of her eye.

 _You little rat,_ Daisy thought as she realized what had happened. Could cats… well, flerkens…smirk? The little devil was just outside Carol’s line of sight, hiding behind a row of weights. Chewie gave another cattish smile and flicked a tentacle tauntingly out of its mouth.

“Anyway, it was a great fight. I must say, you’ve got style, Daisy,” Carol complimented, reaching out a hand to pull Daisy to her feet.

Daisy brushed off her embarrassment and smiled back. “Mack’s expecting me in 15, but how about we go for a round 2 tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” 

Daisy leaned down to pick up her exercise towel to head into the locker room, and let out another groan.

Of course. The towel was covered in orange fur.

* * *

**1230 hours**

By the time Daisy finally managed to slip away from Mack’s team meeting—seriously, his planning sessions had to be three times the length of Coulson’s, but c’est la vie—her stomach was rumbling.

She could barely think straight. That damn serum had accelerated her already-Inhuman metabolism, turning her into the human—well, Inhuman—equivalent of a bear just out of hibernation.

She heard twinkling laughter coming from the kitchen and, for a second, could’ve sworn she was hallucinating. The laughter grew louder and louder as she approached the kitchen door and began to mix with a male voice. 

Coulson’s.

Her heart leapt. Daisy could barely believe that this was her reality: Coulson alive, brought back from the brink of death by a half-alien Amazon who thought she had style.

She hovered outside the door, just taking in her good fortune. 

Then Daisy started to catch Coulson’s words, and her face turned a deep red.

“…that’s right… launched him all the way out of the city, out of the atmosphere, into space. Even before the serum, she could do awesome things.” Coulson laughed. “You’ll like this one. I wasn’t there, but we were fighting this guy who could make himself blow up. She was trying to neutralize his frequency or something, but couldn’t get the right frequency, so you know what she did? Just stood in the middle of the road and blasted this guy with vibrations until he blew himself up over and over and over. Man, I wish I had seen it!”

Okay. Time to stop this little campfire chat.

Pretending she hadn’t heard a word, Daisy marched into the room. “Oh, hey,” she said casually. She immediately cursed herself. Too normal. She was going to give herself away.

“Phil was just telling me about some of your battles. Your powers are quite impressive.” 

“All in a day’s work, you know?” Daisy replied in a nonchalant tone as she pulled item after item out of the fridge.

“Who would have thought it when you had just gotten your powers, right, Daisy?” Coulson began again.

Daisy begged him internally to stop, to no avail.

Coulson turned to Carol and carried on. “In two days I think she broke every piece of glass and ceramic on the base! The windows—broken. The medical equipment—broken. All of my favorite mugs—gone forever.” He shook his head though pride glistened in his eyes.

“Well it seems like you’re feeling as good as ever,” Daisy cut in before Coulson could continue his rambling conversation. “Mugs notwithstanding.”

“Thanks to this one here,” Coulson replied, gesturing at Carol. “And I haven’t started carving, so that’s a plus.”

“It’s a long story,” Daisy added at Carol’s curious look. “Suffice it to say that the last time he was healed with Kree tech—it was Kree blood that time—things got real weird real quick.”

“You know, I’m not even going to ask,” Carol said. “But this treatment should be 100% free of weird side effects.”

“Much appreciated,” Coulson replied. “Like I said, I can’t thank you enough. We’re here to help in any way we can.”

“Well, there is one thing I was hoping you could help me with, since you’re a spy organization and all.” 

“Anything,” Daisy said before Coulson could answer.

“I’ve been trying to find my friend. I’ve tried everything. The phonebook, the Facebook, the Google… I haven’t been able to find her anywhere. It’s been so long, and I’m starting to get worried. Surely SHIELD has better methods for locating people than I do, though.”

Coulson gestured at Daisy. “She’s your girl.” Carol turned away from Coulson to face Daisy, and Daisy could have sworn Coulson winked at her behind Carol’s back. 

“Do you have locating-people powers too?” Carol asked hopefully.

“Sort of. Not powers. Just mad awesome hacking skills,” Daisy replied.

“So you think you can find her?”

Daisy nodded. “I know I can.” 

Carol smiled in relief. “Her name is Jessica Miriam Drew. Date of birth February 1, 1977.”

“On it.” Daisy’s stomach growled it’s annoyance as she sat down at the computer. “So,” Daisy asked casually as she began a basic search, “Jessica’s a really close friend of yours, hm?”

Carol nodded. “We hadn’t known each other long when I left, but our friendship was deep. She’s enhanced like me… like us, I should say, though her powers came from human manipulation rather than the Kree. We fought together, but mostly we were just friends together.”

“Oh?” Daisy responded.

Carol nodded. “And maybe by now she’s finally settled down with someone so I don’t have to listen to her drone on and on about guys,” she said with a wink. “Not that I mind being there for my wingwoman.”

The tension left Daisy’s shoulders. She turned to the computer. After a quick search of all of her go-to open-source sites produced no results, she cracked her knuckles. Time for the real work to begin.

In her vast experience, Social Security Administration tended to yield the most information about private citizens. For obvious reasons, it was particularly difficult to hack… but she had once hacked the NSA in an hour. The SSA would be easy. 

“She hacked her way into SHIELD, you know that?” Coulson started again. “We actually had to take her in, but then she ended up being so damn good that we had no choice but to bring her aboard full time.”

“Full time? That makes it sound like this is an actual job that paid me more than a handful of times before conveniently going underground,” Daisy said wryly, though she kept her gaze fixed to the computer to hide her blush.

“Very impressive,” Carol affirmed. She looked over Daisy’s shoulder at the rows and rows of code. “Is that something they teach in the schools nowadays?”

“Basic code, in some schools,” Daisy replied. “Nothing like this. The government has enough problems with precocious hackers out of their bedrooms to train them in their schools.”

She started her final line of code, her eyes glistening. Almost…

“No!” she cried, just as Carol reproached, “Chewie, what are you doing?”

The cat rolled over on the keyboard, licking her paws with that same sneer from before. Her paws must have trodden heavily on the delete button because not only was Daisy’s code a jumbled mess, but a good majority of it was gone.

“Chewie, be nice! She’s helping me find Jessica.”

 _”Mrph,”_ Chewie replied, kneading the keyboard a few more times before finally getting daintily to her feet and prancing off, her tail hitting Daisy’s face as she walked.

Daisy sighed and bent back over the keyboard to start again.

* * *

**2100 hours**

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me find Jessica. Man, I can’t believe she has a _kid_ , now. It’s crazy.”

“Of course,” Daisy replied. “She must miss you a lot, if you’ve been away for two and a half decades. Why’d you leave?”

Carol stared into her mug. “It’s complicated. It’s… I’ll tell you about it, I promise. Just… not now.”

Daisy nodded. She understood. She knew all too well that sometimes there are things that are too difficult to share, even with your closest friends, let alone a person you barely knew.

“Well, I, for one, am glad you’re here now.” Daisy moved her hand closer to Carol’s and gently rubbed it. “Would you like something stronger?”

Carol shook her head. “I don’t drink. I used to have a real problem with it, and now… it’s best I don’t.”

Daisy nodded. After a moment, she spoke. “You know, something stronger doesn’t have to be a drink.” She walked over to the freezer and pulled out two pints of ice cream and spoons.

“Mm, now I’ll _definitely_ have some of this.” Carol sank her spoon into the pint and took a bite of globs of brownie and cookie dough. “Oh my god. I’ve been on dozens of planets but this… this truly is out of this world.” 

“Damn, that’s almost a Coulson-level of dad humor,” Daisy snorted.

Carol considered Daisy for a moment, then asked softly, “Is he?”

“Ish he whaf?” Daisy asked, mouth full of her own bite of ice cream.

“Your dad?” Carol finished quietly. “I thought you guys just worked together, and what he said about you joining SHIELD kind of backs that up, but the way he talks about you… I don’t know, it made me wonder.”

Daisy opened her mouth to say _he’s not_ but the words stayed stuck in her throat. _You’re more than I could have ever wanted in a daughter,_ he had written in his letter, the one now wrinkled with her dried tears.

“It’s complicated,” Daisy said finally. “He’s not my biological dad, but he’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to one.”

Carol nodded with a warm smile. “Clearly he feels the same way, Daisy. He’s proud. Like, his-face-is-about-to-explode proud.”

“Embarrassingly so,” Daisy added, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel too put off about Coulson.

“It’s nice, though,” Carol replied thoughtfully. “I had a complicated relationship with my dad. We didn’t have much, and what we did have went to my brother. He wanted me to be content with being your average housewife, you know, and all I wanted to do was to see the stars. I wanted to be a fighter pilot, to push boundaries, to break barriers…”

“And look where you ended up,” Daisy finished.

“I’ve certainly seen the stars,” Carol nodded. “But it’s nice to have my feet back on earth for a while.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Daisy said, reaching her hand back out to touch Carol’s.

Carol shivered. “Your hands are freezing!”

Daisy winked and sent soft vibrations through her hands, into her fingers. “Maybe this will warm you up.”

Carol centered her powers and radiated heat into her arms as well. Daisy pushed the ice cream aside with her elbow and slid next to Carol, gazing into her eyes. Carol leaned forward and so did Daisy. 

Their lips met and any lingering cold melted from Daisy’s body. She increased the vibrations to a soft purr all over her body. Carol’s lips smiled on hers and––

_Crash! Crash! Crash!_

They broke apart in surprise.

“Whoa, were those your powers?”

“No!” Daisy protested, a little defensively. It was a great kiss, but she wasn’t such a schoolgirl that she would lose control of her powers with just a kiss. She looked over Carol’s shoulders and saw those same devilish orange paws perched right behind an additional mug, posed to strike. She started to protest and then changed her mind.

“You know what? Who knows?” Daisy laughed as her lips met Carol’s once again. She let her purrs turn to a rumbling quake throughout the kitchen. Chewie let out an exasperated _merf_ as the mugs started clattering down without help from her paws.

Daisy caught a glimpse of the frustrated flerken cat and grinned into the kiss.

Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts welcome :)


	4. Don't Bring a Flerken to a Dogfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Carol put their flying abilities to the test as Daisy and Chewie watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonicity/spoilers update:
> 
> I just saw Captain Marvel! Woohoo! Go see it!
> 
> This chapter does not contain specific spoilers for the movie, and the previous three chapters were written before I had seen the movie. This story draws on personality and biographical information about Carol from both the comics and the movie but doesn't follow either canon strictly. It is only canon compliant with Agents of SHIELD up through the end of season 5.
> 
> If I write any future chapters with spoilers from the movie I will label them as such! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this chapter was based on a recommendation for Carol and May interacting from the awesome anythingcanhappenchild. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *

“Hang right!”

“You take the two ahead. I’ll double back and hit them from behind!”

“Copy that.”

Daisy’s eyes darted from monitor to monitor as she watched Carol and May’s quinjets flash through the sky as they fought the technologically clunky but extremely numerous alien fighters that had taken a fancy to invading Earth.

“Six more approaching the area,” Daisy advised, leaning her arms on the table before the row of monitors. She glanced at the screen showing the view from the front of May’s quinjet. Two bursts of light exploded in front of her as she saw a quinjet doing a vertical corkscrew into and out of the camera’s frame.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Her girlfriend hollered.

“Go get ‘em, Carol!” Daisy agreed.  


“ _Merf!_ ” Chewie exclaimed, adding her own approval to the mix as she wove through Daisy’s arms.

“What’s that, thirty?” Carol laughed. Daisy could hear the swagger in her girlfriend’s voice and grinned.

Her eyes flitted to the red numbers in the top-righthand corner of both May and Carol’s screens, but before she could answer, May cut in.

“In your dreams, Danvers,” May smirked as a blast from her quinjet succeeded in taking down yet another alien vessel.

“You guys are tied, actually,” Daisy grinned. “Twenty-eight to twenty-eight.”

“Gotta up my game, then.” Carol’s quinjet immediately shot upward, out of the monitor’s line of sight.

“Doubling back,” May stated, rolling to begin her own final assault.

“Careful, both of you,” Daisy warned. These aliens were hardly the worst opponents either SHIELD or Carol had ever faced, but every mission deserved caution. 

Neither May nor Carol responded.

“Do you copy? Answer me!” Daisy yelled at the monitors.

“ _Mrrr_ ,” Chewie whined.

A split second later, a flash of light filled all but two of the monitors. 

“Woohoo!” Carol howled.

“Nice flying, Danvers,” May agreed.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and checked the radar. “No more incoming alien ships. Nice work, guys. Now, let’s bring it home.”

* * *

Daisy ran out to the hangar as soon as Carol and May announced their return flights to base. Adrenaline pumped through her body, leading her legs to carry her at near-sprint speed out onto the landing pad.

Chewie followed at her heals. In the six months that Carol had been living at the Lighthouse, growing closer to Daisy to eventually become her girlfriend, and integrating herself with the team, Chewie had finally decided to stop viewing Daisy with outright hostility. She’d shifted to cautious suspicion. Finally, Daisy and Chewie had established a bit of a love-hate relationship. Chewie would cozy up with Daisy after a long mission or when she was feeling particularly snuggly, but sometimes, her old attitude would return.

Daisy’s ankles and calves were covered with partially healed scratches, sure, but it was progress.

“Nice flying, babe!” Daisy exclaimed the second she saw Carol step down from her quinjet. She rushed forward to kiss her girlfriend. After the kiss, Carol leaned against the quinjet, laughing.

“This old thing’s a bit rusty, but I must say, I flew it just fine.”

“Oh, yes, you certainly did,” Daisy crooned, standing on her toes for another kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds, what was the final score?” May barked, breaking up the kiss.

Daisy pouted. “Couldn’t that have waited?” she asked.

“This is serious business,” May answered with a smirk. 

Carol nodded. “I just got here. I’ve got some records to set.”

“To fail to set,” May corrected.

Daisy looked from her mentor to her girlfriend and back again. “Oh, it doesn’t matter,” she said casually, before turning and walking away.

“What?” May exclaimed.

“C’mon,” Carol insisted.

“ _Mrph?_ ” Chewie inquired, glaring at Daisy’s back and looking suspiciously like she was about to begin her ankle assault anew.

Daisy turned around, pouting. “C’mon, don’t make me tell you. I love you both, I don’t want one of you to be upset. It was great flying!”

“Well, sure,” Carol shrugged. “It was great flying, but who was better at _shooting_? ’Cause that’s what the competition was.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. She was plenty competitive when she sparred, sure, but she never quite understood the allure of dogfights. 

Then again, her girlfriend looked quite sexy in her flight suit.

Okay. Dogfights weren’t all bad.

“Okay. But if I tell you, you have to promise to not fight with each other, deal?”

Carol nodded. May simply rolled her eyes.

“Daisy, I couldn’t be mad at Danvers if I tried. She healed Phil.” Her mouth narrowed and turned up in a sly grin. “And you know, that’s great because I needed more exercise and now––”

“Gosh, May, _why_?” Daisy exclaimed, throwing her hands over her ears.

“Tell us who won and I’ll stop talking,” May insisted.

“You did, okay?” Daisy squealed. “Thirty-six to thirty-five. It was anyone’s game.” 

May smirked in satisfaction. Chewie let out a soft _hiss_.

“It’s fine, you goofy hairball,” Carol laughed. “Rematch next invasion, Agent May,” she added, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

May grinned. “You’ve got it.”

The three women and the flerken cat walked back into base. 

Relieved at the resolution, Daisy felt the pangs of hunger provoked by all the adrenaline. 

“So,” she said casually. “Anyone up for post-mission nachos?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Anyone else as unreasonably excited about Carol's cat as I am?


End file.
